


WRITE ME A RIDDLE. ↠ Tom Riddle

by erieriddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Eventual James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, F/M, Good Peter Pettigrew, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Horcrux Creation, Horcruxes, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Love Triangle Between Sirius Black and Tom Riddle, Love Triangles, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Moony Wormtail Padfoot and Prongs, Peter Pettigrew is a Good Friend, Possessive Tom Riddle, Protective Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Lives, Snivellus Snape, Strong Female Characters, Teenage Tom Riddle, Time Travel, Time Turner (Harry Potter), Tom Riddle Era, Tom Riddle Redemption, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Young Tom Riddle, wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erieriddle/pseuds/erieriddle
Summary: Aviva Morrison is a fifth-year Gryffindor attending Hogwarts in the 1980's- alongside one of the most famous people in the Wizarding World, Harry Potter. One day, she stumbles upon a mysterious leather notebook that has the power to change the past of a certain person- the most evil and feared wizard in the world. But she must embark on a journey to the past herself to do it. Meeting Tom Riddle, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's younger self sounds terrifying enough already, but she also must befriend him, gain his trust, and do whatever she can to stop him from becoming the future he is, past redemption.Tom Riddle is already a very bad person, so, can Aviva still save him? Or perhaps she'll be swayed his way instead- it's up to her to make the right decisions.I do not own most characters mentioned in this book. I only own my original characters- including Aviva Morrison. The rest of the people go to J.K. Rowling, the original creator of the Harry Potter franchise which I have used in this book.THIS BOOK COMBINES THE TIMELINES OF THE 1940's ERA WITH THE MARAUDERS ERA (1970's). events that have happened in the original harry potter franchise may not exactly follow the way they did in this story.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Original Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s), Tom Riddle/Original Character(s), Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	WRITE ME A RIDDLE. ↠ Tom Riddle

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published on Wattpad and has been reposted on here by the same username, @erieriddle.

She had found the mirror resting in the Headmasters office. The mirror had been moved here recently, she told herself. She had last seen the glass gathering dust in a corner of one of the abandoned classrooms one night during her prefect patrol, and now it was here. She had nothing better to do while waiting, so she figured to check it out.

Aviva Morrison knew that the Mirror of Erised was a mirror that showed your reflection along with the things you mostly desired, like a dream. When she walked towards it, Aviva saw what she always saw time and time again when she would find herself in front of the mirror; a path leading out somewhere, but she could never see where it led to in the end.

Although, it did appear as you could walk through it. Aviva had never attempted to, of course. There were many warnings; the Mirror of Erised was about your deepest desires, something that may be greater than one's heart. But her reflection had always seemingly tried to convince her to. Although she didn't know why. She had heard on occasion when a few people would find it- they saw money, dead relatives, or being Minister of Magic; none of them being a random pathway. Why was her most desired a walkway?

Aviva heard a sound coming from the door across from her. She immediately turned around and headed towards the figure who had just come in.

"Headmaster Dumbledore!"

"Why hello, Aviva," he then said and motioned her to sit down in the chair right by his desk. Aviva did as he told her, hurriedly.

"So, I am curious why you wanted to see me?" Dumbledore said.

"Oh yes," Aviva replied hastily. She took out what looked like a leather book and placed it on his desk.

\- earlier -

Aviva had been sitting in the library for over an hour trying to study for O.W.L. exams that would be coming up soon. She was already busy with many things, such as having to deal with the now true rumours that the dark lord or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was back last year, and more news about how Harry Potter, a boy who was in the year above her, was going to be able to destroy him. It was absolute madness now, and some people considered not putting their children back in Hogwarts for the year- even including Aviva's parents, but she still wanted to go back, and they let her.

Aviva decided to take a break and stood up to check the library. Her head was aching. She hadn't gotten a book in a long time, for the purpose of pleasure rather than academics and school. She walked down an aisle to try to find something that caught her eye but then turned around to something that appalled her.

There was a book that wasn't standing close to any others, and just simply floating with a yellow glow encompassing it. Perplexed, Aviva cautiously tried to pick it up, in fear it might be something dangerous.

So she'd taken it to Dumbledore. Perhaps he'd know what it was.

\- the present -

"Hm..." he mumbled as he examined the book. The cover itself was strange, unlike other records, it was blank; there weren't any words written or either a name mentioned for who wrote it. There weren't any symbols either.

Dumbledore opened the book. The sentences looked to be handwritten, so maybe someone who went here must've written it, Aviva told herself. The book was tilted enough towards Dumbledore that she couldn't make out any words in the loopy handwriting, but it already looked puzzling.

There was a silence during the examination. The whole room was quiet.

"Odd, it isn't a horcrux..." Dumbledore said to himself, accidentally out loud.

The sound echoed through the still room.

Aviva looked up. "What, sir?" she asked.

"Oh, it's nothing--" but he kept mumbling, quieter now that he realised he was overheard.

"Where did you find this?" Dumbledore then asked after he was done. "I'm not sure I've seen you receive a pass to view books from the Restriction Area."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh no sir," Aviva replied quickly. "It wasn't even there. I was just looking around for books on the shelves, and I saw that one merely hovering."

He let out a small frown. "I myself am not sure what this is," he said. "And all my time teaching here, I have never seen a book as peculiar as this." Dumbledore then turned to Aviva.

"I'll try to get out what I can on this tonight," he said. "I'll call you back if I find anything. Thank you for alerting me on this, too."

"Of course," and Aviva let out a little smile. Dumbledore grinned back, although she could tell it was out of pity. Aviva was about to walk out as he dismissed her when she hesitated.

"Headmaster?" she asked, turning back around.

"Yes?"

"Well, this is a little odd, but..." she wasn't sure how to tell him although this had been bothering her for quite a while. "While I was waiting...I was looking at the Mirror of Erised--I know you warned me about it once, but I keep seeing a path and my reflection longing to go through-"

Aviva wasn't sure what his immediate reaction was when she blurted out this. She couldn't depict what he was thinking; his face was blank. And suddenly, Dumbledore looked calm.

"I see," he said. "Now, you can go. I'll call you back again, as I said."

Aviva nodded hurriedly and left. Wasn't he supposed to be a little surprised? Shocked? Isn't it weird my wish is to walk through a mirror?! Is that supposed to be normal? Perhaps he didn't believe me. Aviva was confused, why hadn't he say more about that manner?

But I have to trust him, right?

Maybe Aviva would tell Luna Lovegood. She happened to be one of your good friends and knew about a lot of strange things too, even though she was in another house, Ravenclaw, unlike Aviva who was in Gryffindor. But it was already dark, and everyone else was already in their rooms, so Aviva would tell Luna tomorrow. She'd probably know.

But the following day, even before classes began and she could go down to eat breakfast, Dumbledore called Aviva back again. She rushed to his office right when she was notified.

"Yes, sir?" Aviva asked right away as she heard, "Enter."

"Well, Aviva, I have seemed to find out what this book is all about," he said.

She sat down immediately, a bit frightened to learn what it was.

"I have never seen such a thing before," Dumbledore started. "But... this has potent powers inside it, so powerful that one can change everything just by altering a word."

"Wait, what?"

"Yes, I was baffled as well," Dumbledore admitted. "But now I see why you found this, and I know what you must do."

"What is it, sir?" Aviva asked, a bit fearful and bewildered. She still didn't get what Dumbledore had said about changing everything; she wasn't sure if he really meant everything. And besides, she had never been called on a mission from Dumbledore before; he'd reserved this to only important people such as Harry Potter as far as Aviva knew.

"You should try reading the book first," he said, seeing the confusion in Aviva's eyes. "But I'll tell you now; this book is about Voldemort."

Aviva let out a small gasp, to the fact he had used his real name.

"This book has the ability to change fate, just by you erasing or adding more sentences to it," Dumbledore continued. "Which, in theory, means, you can change the fate of Voldemort."

"No way," Aviva whispered so only she could hear.

"I suppose this is a last resort for us," Dumbledore said. "After all..." he directed his focus to his right hand where a finger almost looked like it had gangrene, but more black and you could tell something worse than a plague had caused it. There was also a ring on the finger.

"I will tell you and only you, I do not have much longer here, Aviva. I am dying. This may be our final hope before Harry himself may have to step in."

Aviva was trying to weigh the odds in her mind. Changing the fate of the darkest sorcerer in the world? Was it worth it? Surely there must be some danger by doing this. It couldn't solely be a win-win.

Dumbledore sensed her thoughts. "Well yes, you would have to actually go back in time for you to do this task, Aviva," he said.

She was now looking at her headmaster wide-eyed.

"I can't do that! How far back will I have to go?" She took the book that was idle on Dumbledore's desk and skimmed through the first few pages, finding hints of a date or a year.

"Headmaster, who is Tom Riddle?" she asked, not finding an answer to her question but rather multiplying more questions. The first few pages were talking about him and him only, there was no mentioning of Voldemort anywhere.

"That my dear was Voldemort's name that had been given to him by birth and when he was attending Hogwarts," he said. "Remember that incident in your first year, whereas Ginny- I'm sure you remember, opened the Chamber of Secrets? He was the one controlling her."

"Wow," Aviva said, stunned. "So I'll have to go back, 20 years back? She tried to remember when the Chamber of Secrets was first opened. "Not even a time-turner could go back that far, I believe!"

"Which is why I was so surprised to hear about what you saw through the Mirror of Erised," Dumbledore then said.

The Mirror of Erised!

"You see, I was reading through the book after you left," he said, pointing to the leather notebook in Aviva's arms. This wasn't written just a few seconds ago, right? Since the ink is completely dry. But after you left, as I was studying it, your name popped up in one of the sentences, in which the ink hadn't dried and almost smudged as I touched it.

"And by this, if you choose to accept this, I want to say not to trust the book too much, do not trust it at least on your life," he said. "Some decisions will have to come by you, yourself, not by you trying to cross out and overwrite on the book."

"So you're saying, if I go back, I shouldn't just start rewriting Voldemort's biography," Aviva stated. She was a bit confused by all this information he had just told her but went along with it.

"Yes," replied Dumbledore. "Because some things might not change. For example, I could try to write, Aviva is now attending Hogwarts during the year 1975. You wouldn't instantly teleport there because only the book can make changes if the thing that is there to make the impact is there to do that."

"Okay, I think I understand sir," Aviva said. "And the Mirror of Erised will take me to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-- Tom's timeline?"

It was quite weird the most evil wizard in the world would go by a common name.

"I believe so," Dumbledore replied, "If you add in that note to the book."

He handed you a quill. This would be the choice of whether to "sign it" and go back or not.

"Wait. Will I... be able to come back?"

Dumbledore's blue eyes pierced through Aviva's as she looked at him, hoping she wouldn't get an answer she would fear. "I don't think so. You'll be going back to 1975 and inserting yourself in the timeline, and even if you only make a meagre impact on anyone's lives there, a sixteen-year-old in the 1970s simply can't just come back still being the same age.

"Vol- Riddle did though," Aviva replied. "The Chamber of Secrets?"

"Ah, well, yes," Dumbledore answered. "But it was a memory of him. A piece of his soul. You will learn about what I mean once you go back."

"How could you be so sure I would choose to do this though?" Aviva asked suddenly stern, raising the quill in the air, as if she was going to deny this mission.

"Because, I know you will," he replied, again with his piercing, blue eyes. "You were sorted into Gryffindor, weren't you? Courageous, brave, and besides, you don't need a house to tell you that. And besides..."

"Please try writing in the book."

Aviva, surprised by the sudden command, made a small streak with her quill.

"You are the only one who could write in the book, Aviva."

Dumbledore took the quill and tried to write on the page, but even as it hit the paper, no ink came out."

Aviva breathed, slowly.

"I'm sure this is like a time-turner then," She finally said after some time had passed. "If I'm successful, you won't remember me? Or anyone here for a fact."

"No matter if you look at it in a good or bad way, yes," he said. "But again, I will assure you; this may be for the best."

Aviva sighed as she wrote down something at the very bottom of the page. As the black ink hit the paper, it made a little crackle and glowed orange like it was burning into the pages. She pushed the pen hard into the paper so that her hand wouldn't be as shaky.

Aviva Francine Morrison will enter through the Mirror of Erised to the year, 1942. She is 15 years old. She will be boarding the Hogwarts Express very shortly.

"I won't even get to say goodbye," she realized as she frowned. "Except to you, sir."

"It will be alright," Dumbledore replied. "And, you will be admired if you succeed anyway, by your friends themselves, if they knew." That felt a little reassuring to her.

"I guess I should go now," Aviva said, with a sad smile on her face. "Goodbye, Headmaster."

"Goodbye," he said back a little melancholy. And he smiled too with a pang of slight guilt.

"And remember what I told you, do not rely on the book to change his fate alone, rely more on yourself as well."

"I will," Aviva said, and then, she looked one final time at the place she was leaving for good. She stepped through the reflection of the mirror, and hesitantly went through. It felt as if Aviva was going through Platform 9 3/4 all over again since Aviva had a small doubt that she would just simply hit the glass of the mirror. But it had indeed allowed her though, somehow, but now she was on a path to the past.


End file.
